


In The End

by KittieMitties



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieMitties/pseuds/KittieMitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will be victorious even in the face of defeat; he's made sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End

Though he doesn't show it, he wonders briefly if this is really something that must be done. There's a momentary stab of guilt before it's obliterated and he's knocked to the ground.

 _Oh yes,_ he thinks as he's hauled into the air, _this is necessary._ Keeping the Skychild alive was a good call. There's no doubt now regarding his freedom.

It hurts, lord it hurts, his blade haphazardly ripped from his chest. But the end is so close and it repeats over and over in his head as he erupts with hysterical laughter. He's done his duty, served his purpose to his Master, done nothing outright to earn his wrath. He's been deliberately careful with his planning and it's about to pay off.

The Hero will win, he knows it, and then he'll be free. Damaged, yes, but a little time, a little help and he'll be free from Demise's reign. The Goddess sword's spirit will return to sleep, and though he's come a long way, the boy is still soft, in mind, heart, and body.

The searing pain of his bond to Demise shattering brings a flood of relief. He lets out a sigh as his blade dissolves back through the portal and the Gate, materializing in a bed of long grass.

The air is still and calm and then - _there_ \- his core hums in response to the boy's return to the present. Focusing is absurdly difficult but he manages, drawing everything he has left into infiltrating that unmistakable aura. With one more exhausting grin, his eyes slip closed and he waits.

_Link, come find me._

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not obvious already, I really like Link Becomes Ghirahim's Master AUs


End file.
